


The "Funnest" Adventures of Willow Barnes

by PhoenixRising58



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, MCU
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Dad Bucky makes my heart swoon, F/M, Family Fluff, Gen, dad bucky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 11:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22849216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixRising58/pseuds/PhoenixRising58
Summary: Willow Barnes, 3 years old, loves to bake.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes/Thea Barnes
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	1. Willow's Sweet Shop

**Author's Note:**

> Dad Bucky is my absolute favorite. Happy reading.🥰

Willow Barnes inherited her momma’s love for the culinary arts. She puttered around, imitating Thea in her mini kitchen. There was no greater joy for Bucky than watching his baby girl, scrunched forehead moving about her outside play area. 

“Go ‘way papa, it’s a supwise!” Willow shooed her dad. Checking the oven, Willow announced, “Yippee, it’s cake time.” 

Pretending to remove hot baked goods from her oven, Willow placed a doughnut in Thea’s plate, a piece of pie in Bucky’s. 

Taking a gigantic ‘bite’ of pie, Bucky raved. “Peanut, you’re an awesome baker.”

Nodding, “Uh huh, tank you papa. I cook yike mommy.”

Thea agreed, “Sweetie, this doughnut is delicious.” 

Willow beamed with pride. “Tank you momma. I gwad you yike it.”

Bucky pretended to burp, drawing giggles from Willow. “Ew, papa nasty.”

“‘Scuse me. I’m full.” Bucky gently patted his belly.

Thea stepped inside the kitchen, assembling a tray with Willow’s favorites; homemade chicken nuggets, sweet potato fries, grape juice box and warm Tollhouse cookies.

“Willow, thank you for being a gracious host. Would you please join your papa and me for lunch?” 

“Yes, mommy. Tank you.” Lifting her arms, Willow gazed into her papa’s eyes. “Up, pwease.”

Bucky held his baby girl as she hummed, munching on lunch. 

Thea booped Willow on her nose, “Will you bake for us again?”

Chocolate brown curls bounced, as her eyes gleamed. “Yay, I bake fo you and papa.”

Bucky kissed his baby girl on her cheek. “Can’t wait to have another piece of pie.”

Willow’s Sweet Shop was a complete success.


	2. Willow's New Bicycle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willow learns to ride a training wheel bicycle. 
> 
> Enjoy!

After careful deliberation, Bucky agreed to purchase a training wheel bicycle for Willow. She expressed interest, after her friend Taylor got one for her birthday.

_ “Papa, my fwiend got a bike. I get one?”  _

_ Eyebrows pinched, Bucky vetoed the idea. “Uh, Peanut. You’re too little for a bike.”  _

_ Willow pouted, crossing her arms, “No, I big girl.”  _

**************

So, here they are. Standing in the bicycle aisle at Target. Willow sprints to the bikes with training wheels.

Bouncing on her toes, a pink Disney Princess bicycle with glitter, handlebar streamers and training wheels caught her eye. 

“Papa, pwincess bike!”

Shaking his head, smiling, Bucky made sure this is the bike Willow wanted.

“Are’ya sure this is the one ya want sweetheart?”

“Uh huh. Papa, it pwincess like me.”

Willow could hardly contain her enthusiasm. “Papa, I wide when we go home?”

“Yes baby girl. You can ride your new bike. Thank goodness it’s already assembled.”

[ Willow's New Bicycle and Accessories ](https://photos.google.com/photo/AF1QipO3mcmVY4E8j86tPWBTwSwSnkNjDGgRA6VySIJX)

Thea greeted Bucky and her daughter when they pulled in the driveway. “Hi sweetheart. Did you have fun with papa?”

“Yeah. I got Pwincess bike, Minnie Mouse gwoves, and hat.”

Thea corrected her daughter, “Sweetie, it’s a helmet.”

“Uh huh mommy, a hewmut.”

Bucky grinned, shaking his head. “Let’s unload this bike and adjust the seat for Peanut.”

Willow clapped her chubby hands, as Thea snapped the helmet on her head and made sure the straps were adjusted correctly. Then, she put on Willow’s gloves. 

Unlocking his phone, Bucky snapped a picture of Willow on her bicycle. She was all smiles.

*************

“Okay sweetheart, I’ll show you how to peddle.” Thea motioned for Willow to move one foot in a circular motion; followed by the other one.

Bucky sprinted alongside Willow as she took to riding like a fish to water. 

Laughter ensued as she picked up speed, but became frightened when the bike wouldn’t stop on it’s own.

Right by her side, Bucky stopped the bicycle. “Peanut, I need t’show ya how to stop.”

“Okay papa.”

Twenty minutes later, Willow had learned to ride and safely stop, using the brakes. She was a natural.

Standing next to his wife, Bucky put his arm over her shoulder. “Look at her go. She’s growing up too fast.”

Laying her head on Bucky’s shoulder, Thea replied. “Well, maybe Willow will love to teach her brother or sister to ride.”

Mouth agape, Bucky smiled so hard his face almost cracked. “Are ya? You...me….baby?”

“Yes my love. I’m 8 weeks pregnant. You’re gonna be a papa again.”

His cerulean eyes filled with unshed happy tears. “Thank you for giving me an incredible family. Now, Peanut will have a playmate.”

“James Buchanan Barnes, you deserve every happiness in the world. I love you.”

“I love you too dollface.”

Bucky and Thea stood in their driveway laughing, as Willow peddled back, forth, round and round on her new bicycle. 

This gift, this magnificent gift of having a wife, daughter and baby on the way warmed his heart. His slice of heaven on earth.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
